Boat fenders are large, bulky items which can get in the way unless properly stowed. For this purpose, boat fender holders have been designed which can be secured to a railing on the boat. Prior known boat fender holders have been made of stainless steel. A boat fender holder made of stainless steel is shipped disassembled and requires numerous nuts and bolts to be attached to hold the components together. In addition, the stainless steel fender holder can be rather easily dented or bent out of shape, and if not made entirely of stainless steel, rust is a distinct problem.